Bratz:College Life
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: The Bratz girls are off to college. They promise to call everyday. But soon, the phone calls stop and so do the emails. Will they still be BFF's? Read to find out. Hope you like it.
1. Off To College

**Bratz: College Life**

Chapter 1: Off To College

"I can't believe we're all leaving for college tomorrow." Sasha said putting her stuff into her suitcase. The Bratz were in Cloe's room packing. They were leaving to go off to college. Cloe was heading to UCLA, Sasha was going to the Florida State University, Yasmin was going to Virginia State University, and Jade was going to Bowie State University in Maryland. "Man," Yasmin said. "We're acually separating for the first time since we were babies." "I know," Jade said. "It's so wierd." "What are you going to school for again Yasmin?" Cloe asked. "Journalism," Yasmin answered. "You?" "Film Making." Cloe said. "I love you guys so much," Sasha said. "And I'm gonna miss you all." "Me too." Yasmin said. "So am I." Cloe agreed. "We'll still be BFF's." Jade said. "And we'll always see eachother on holidays." Cloe added. "Girls," Cloe's mom said. "Parents just called, they're ready for you to come home." The Bratz exchanged glances. "Bye." Yasmin said. The Bratz had the longest group hug ever. "Bye guys." Cloe said closing the door. She went up to her room and went to bed.

"Bye guys." each one of the Bratz said to their parents the next morning. They all met at the airport. Cloe was just there to see her friends off to colleges far away. She had to drive five hours from Stilesville. "Flight 183, from Stilesville, California to Richmond, Virginia now boarding." the announcer said. "Bye you guys." Yasmin said. "Bye Pretty Princess," they said. "Call us." "Will do." Yasmin said as she went through the gate. She boarded her flight and the plane took off. "She's gone." Sasha said. "Flight 123, from Stilesville, California to Tampa, Florida, now boarding." "Bye." Sasha said heading toward the gate. "Call everyday Sash." Cloe and Jade said together. "I totally will." Sasha said going through the gate. She got on her flight and it took off. "Just me and you, Angel." Jade said. "Flight 103, from Stilesville, California to Baltimore, Maryland, now boarding." the announcer said. "This is it." Jade said. She gave Cloe a hug. A tear fell from Cloe's eye. "Hey," Jade said. "Don't cry Angel, I'll call you everyday, and you'll be in my heart, always." Cloe waved. "Bye." Jade said going through the gate. She got on and it took off. "I guess I'll go." Cloe said wiping a falling tear. She walked out of the airport and to her car. She started it off, and began her long, five hour journey to college.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Read and Review.


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

**Sasha's College**

"I miss them so much." Sasha said out loud to herself. She was at college in her dorm room. She was staring at the picture of her and the girls at Stiles High School's graduation after party. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, wiping a falling tear." "I hate this place." she said. The door opened and she sat up. A girl, dressed in jeans, a pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it, and tennis shoes walked in. She was quite chubby and had dark brown hair. "Hi." she said in a cheerful voice. Sasha, a little startled, said, "Hello, I'm Sasha." "I'm Katie," said the girl. "Nice to meet ya." Sasha shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you too." she said. Katie began to unpack her things onto another bed. Sasha's cell rang so she looked at the caller ID. It was Yasmin so she answered, "Pretty Princess." "Nice to hear from you too Sasha," Yasmin said. "I called to check in." "Hi," Sasha said. "I miss you so much." "I miss you too," Yasmin said. "I like my dorm room though, I have to share it with someone though, so I can't leave my clothes in the floor like I can at home." Sasha laughed. "I have to share a room too," she said. "The girl is really nice though." "Mine is too." Yasmin said. "Oh Yasmin," Sasha said. "I can't wait until the holidays, we'll see eachother and everything." "I know right." Yasmin said. "Well, I gotta finish unpacking my stuff," Sasha said. "I'll holla at ya later." "Bye Bunny Boo." Yasmin said. "Bye Pretty Princess." Sasha said. She snapped her phone shut. "Your friend?" Katie asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Do you have lots of friends?" "No," Katie answered. "I don't have any acually, no one wanted to be my friend at my school in Tennessee." "You're super nice," Sasha said. "Why not?" "Look at me," Katie said. "I'm huge, who would want to be my friend." "Me." Sasha said. "But you're so pretty and slim, why would you want a friend like me." "Because you're cool." Sasha said. "Really?" Katie asked. "Totally," Sasha said. "Now come on, let's go and get some lunch, I didn't eat breakfast before I left or on the plane." "Okay." Katie said. Sasha and Katie grabbed their purses and left the room.

"But California is cool, especially in the summer," Sasha said at lunch with Katie. "We loved to surf." "Cool," Katie said. "I've never surfed before, you can't in Tennessee." "Why not?" Sasha asked. "No waves." Katie answered taking a sip of water. "Oh." Sasha said. "What school did you go to?" Katie asked taking a bite of her burger. "I went to Stiles High School," Sasha answered. "My friends and I had so much fun there." "Oh," Katie said. "I wish I had friends." "You have one now," Sasha said. "Me." "Thanks Sasha." Katie said. The girls finished their lunch.

**Cloe's College**

"I miss my girls so much." Cloe said from her dorm room. She wiped the tears away. A girl walked in and Cloe closed her laptop. "Hi." she said. "Hi," said the girl. "I'm Melanie, your roomate." "I'm Cloe." Cloe said shaking her hand. "Nice laptop." Melanie said. "Thanks," Cloe said. "I got it for my birthday last year." "Cool," Melanie said. "I've never had a computer, until now." "Oh," Cloe said a little shocked. "I got my very first computer when I was 9." "Oh," said Melanie. "Cool, my family's really poor, so I never had a computer, what about your family?" "My mom is a lawyer and my dad has his own real estate agency, so we're pretty rich." "Oh," Melanie said a little disappointed. "Did you go to a private school?" "Heck no," Cloe said. "I love public school, me and my friends used to watch the fights at school." "Cool," said Melanie. "Were they fun?" "Yeah," Cloe said. "At least until the principle came out and stopped it." Melanie laughed. "Wow," Melanie said. "Wanna help me?" "Sure," Cloe said. "Wanna go and grab some pizza afterwards?" "Sure." Melanie answered. Cloe helped Melanie unpack her things. After they were done, they went to Pizza Hut.

"Did you have any friends at your school?" Cloe asked. She and Melanie were sitting in Pizza Hut, munching on pizza and drinking sodas. "I had 2 best friends, Jenna and Leslie," Melanie answered. "You?" "Yeah," Cloe answered. "I have 7, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana, Fianna, Nevra, and Meygan." "Cool." Melanie said. "What are you here for?" Cloe asked. "Film Making," Melanie answered. "You?" "Same thing." Cloe said. "Awesome." Melanie said. Cloe felt like she had just met her new friend. The girls sat there and finished their pizza.

**Yasmin's College**

"I miss my friends so much." Yasmin said from her dorm room. She was sitting on her bed, reading some of the old text messages she and the girls had shared. A tear fell from her eye so she wiped it away. She dialed Cloe's number. "Hello?" Cloe answered. "Hi Angel," Yasmin said. "Just checking in." "Hi Pretty Princess," Cloe said totally surprised. "How's it so far?" "Terrible," Yasmin answered. "I miss you guys." "I miss you guys too." Cloe said. A girl walked in and Yasmin said, "Well Angel, I'll see ya when the holidays come, okay?" "Okay," Cloe said. "Bye bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and said, "Hi." "Hi," said the girl. "I'm Stephanie, your roomate." "Nice to meet you," Yasmin said shaking her hand. "I'm Yasmin." "Oh," Stephanie said. "Nice to meet you too." Yasmin opened up her phone and looked at a picture of her and the girls. She looked at a picture of her and Eitan too. Yasmin and Eitan had broke up again, for good this time. So had Cloe and Cameron, Sasha and Dylan, and Jade and Koby. "Hey Yas, is it okay if I call you Yas," Stepanie said as Yasmin nodded okay. "I was wondering could you help me?" "Sure," Yasmin said putting her phone in her pocket. "What do you need?" "I need some help unpacking my stuff." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Wanna go to the mall afterwards?" "That sounds like fun," Stephanie said. "Do you know where it is?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I passed it on my way here." The girls unpacked the boxes. Afterwards, they went to the mall.

"I love the mall," Stephanie said. "It's awesome." "I know," Yasmin said. "Me and my friends used to always spend Saturdays at the mall back home." "Where are you from?" Stephanie asked. "Stilesville, California," Yasmin answered. "You?" "New York City." Stephanie answered. "I was there a couple years ago," Yasmin said. "I'm in the group that performed there, Bratz, we did a concert with the Spice Girls." "I remember seeing a whole bunch of posters with Bratz on them." Stephanie said. "I play guitar, I'm the best vocalist in the group, and I play the drums, sometimes." "I hanging out with a celebrity." Stephanie said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "The Bratz are taking a break right now though, at least until we get out of college." "Oh," Stephanie said. "I really liked your song though, You've Got It." "I know," Yasmin said. "Everybody likes it, I've gotten a lot of comments on it on my MySpace page." "You have a MySpace?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I don't go on there very often though, I never get the time." "Cool," Stephanie said. "So, what should we do now?" "Head back to the dorms, we have to be in by eight, and it's seven." The girls headed back to the dorms.

**Jade's College**

"I miss my friends." Jade said looking at a picture of her and the girls. She was in her dorm room, going through her photo album. She wiped a falling tear. The door opened and Jade closed her album. She picked up one of the CD's by her and looked at it. "Hi." said a voice. Jade looked up. She saw a girl standing there. "Hello." Jade said going back to what she was doing. "I'm Shana." Shana said. "Hi," Jade said. "I'm Jade." "Nice to meet you." Shana said giving her hand a firm shake." "Same here." Jade said. "Hey," Shana said. "Are you the Jade that has a CD called, J-Girl?" Jade nodded. "Oh my gosh," Shana said. "I absolutly loved your CD, it was so awesome, you song, Gonna Rock It, was so amazing." "Thank you." Jade said. "You are so welcome." Shana said. "Hey," Jade said. "Wanna go and grab a smoothie?" "Sure." Shana said. Shana and Jade unpacked Shana's boxes and then went to get smoothies.

"I just wish I was a superstar like you." Shana said to Jade at the Smoothie Palace. "It's not a really easy road though," Jade said taking a sip of smoothie. "I feel like the paparazzi is in my face, my business is always in the news." "Like what?" Shana asked. "Like that rumor that was going around saying that I was with Zac Efron, please, he's cute but not that cute." Jade said. Shana laughed. "And plus, he's with Vanessa Hudgens." she added. "I know." Jade said. Her cell rang. "Hello?" Jade answered. "Hi," Sasha said. "I just called to check in and see how's your college." "It's cool," Jade said. "I've met a new person." "Boy?" Sasha asked. "No," Jade said. "It's a girl and we're talking over smoothies." "Oh," Sasha said. "Sorry to interrupt, me and Katie, my roomate, are going to catch a movie anyway, so see ya." "Bye," Jade said. "I'll catch ya during the holidays." "See ya." Sasha said. Jade snapped her phone shut and her and Shana finished talking.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like this.


	3. New Classes, New People

Chapter 3: New Classes, New People

**Yasmin's College**

"This is so not like walking down the hallways of Stiles High." Yasmin said to Stephanie that Monday morning. They were walking to their class together since they had the same classes. "Tell me about it," Stephanie said. "High school was way past different from this place." "I miss Stiles High so much." Yasmin said. "Here it is," Stephanie said. "Class of Arts 101." "Let's go in." Yasmin said. Stephanie and Yasmin walked into the classroom. "Have a seat anywhere." the teacher said. Yasmin and Stephanie chose seats in the middle of the class room. "This is going to be very boring." Stephanie said. "I know," Yasmin said. "But we want to be journalist right?" "Right." Stephanie said. "We gotta go with the flow then." Yasmin said. "Okay." Stephanie said. The rest of the class came in. The teacher went up to the front of the class, met everyone, and began a lecture.

"Oh my gosh," Stephanie said walking out of Mrs. Norway's class(Class of Arts 101). "We barely made it out of there alive." "I know right." Yasmin said. "I thought I looked over at you one time and you were going to sleep." Stephanie said. "I was," Yasmin said. "That's was worse than Mr. Del Rio's lectures." "Who's that?" Stephanie asked. "He was my Chemistry teacher, from the beginning to high school to the end." "I bet his lectures weren't even half as bad." Stephanie said. "They weren't." Yasmin said. Suddenly, Yasmin ran smack into a boy, and fell to the ground. "Hey,-" Yasmin said. She then stopped because he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had tanned skin, blue eyes, and black hair. He looked about Yasmin's age. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was all into my book." "You like to read too?" Yasmin asked picking up her books and as he helped her up. "Yeah," the boy answered. "I'm Charlie." "Nice to meet you," Yasmin said giving his hand a firm shake. "I'm Yasmin and this is Stephanie." "Nice to meet you too." Charlie said. "See ya around." Yasmin said. "See ya." Charlie said. He returned to his book and walked off. He was thinking the same thing Yasmin was thinking. They were thinking, I found my soulmate. "He was cute." Stephanie said. "I know." Yasmin said. "You should get to know him better, have like, a date." Stephanie said. "Come on," Yasmin said. "I haven't been on a date, since my now ex-boyfriend broke up with me at the beginning of last summer." "Time to move on." Stephanie said unlocking her and Yasmin's dorm room door. "Yeah Steph," Yasmin said. "You're right." "I know I am." Stephanie said sitting down on her bed. Yasmin picked up her phone and turned on the camera. "Look at the camera Stephanie." she said. Stephanie looked up and looked at the camera. She flashed a totally cool smile, so Yasmin took the picture. While she took the picture, the dorm advisor, Cindy, came in. "You guys okay?" she asked. "Yeah Cindy," Yasmin said. "But can you take a picture of us with my phone?" "Sure." Cindy answered. Yasmin and Stephanie put their arms around eachother's shoulders and cheeks to ckeeks. They smiled and Cindy took the picture. "There." Cindy said. "Thanks." Stephanie said. Cindy nodded you're welcome and left. "Let's go and get some lunch," Yasmin said. "I'm hungry." "Me too." Stephanie said getting her and Yasmin's purse. She handed Yasmin her purse and they left the room.

**Jade's College**

"The halls of Stiles High were so much easier than this." Jade said to Shana that Monday morning. They were walking to their class, Fashion Design 101. "I hope this class is cool," Shana said. "I just love fashion." "Me too," Jade said. "In fact, that's why I chose Janel Parrish to be me in Bratz The Movie, because she looked like me the most and she likes to design stuff too." "Sweet." Shana said. The girls went to their class.

"That class was so much fun." Shana said after class. "I know right," Jade said. "I made a totally new design today." "Cool." Shana said. Just when Jade was about to say something else, she ran into a boy and fell to the ground. "Hey-" Jade said. She stopped because he was a total cutie. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers. He was African American, had brown eyes, black hair and was wearing glasses. He was her age. "I'm sorry," the boy said. "I didn't mean to run into you." "It's okay," Jade said. "I wasn't really watching either." "Oh," the boy said, noticing Jade's design. "Did you design that?" "Yeah," Jade answered. "I did it this morning when I was sitting in my first class." "Cool," the boy said. "I'm Tyler by the way." "Nice to meet you," Jade said. "I'm Jade and this is Shana." "Nice to meet you ladies too." Steven said. "See ya around." Jade said. "See ya." Tyler said. Tyler and Jade parted ways. They were both thinking, I've found my soulmate. "He was so cute," Shana said as Jade unlocked their dorm room door. "He might ask you out one day." Jade sat down on her bed. "Whatever girl," Jade said. "He's just being friendly." "Whatever you say." Shana said smiling. Jade threw a pillow at her. The girls went out and grabbed some lunch.

**Sasha's College**

"I miss my old school." Sasha said Monday morning to Katie. They were walking to their class, Music 101. "Me too," Katie said. "The hallways weren't as complicated." "Here it is," Sasha said. "Music 101." The girls went into the classroom and sat down.

"That was kinda cool." Katie said after class. "Yeah," Sasha said. "I love music so much." "I know," Katie said. "I saw your CD collection." Just when Sasha was about say something else, she ran into a boy and fell to the ground. "Hey-" Sasha said. She stopped because we was such a cutie. He had tanned skin, black eyes, and black hair. He was about her age and was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. "I'm sorry," he said helping her up. "I didn't see you, I was all into my music." "It's okay," Sasha said brushing herself off. "I get like that too." "Music diva huh?" he asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "I'm Sasha by the way, and this is Katie." "Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Collin." "Nice to meet you too." Sasha said. "I'll see ya around okay." Collin said. "See ya." Sasha said. Collin put his headphones back on and walked off. He and Sasha were thinking about eachother, thinking, I've found my soulmate. "He was such a cutie." Katie said as Sasha unlocked the dorm room door. "I know," Sasha said. "I think all of my memories melted away when I saw him." She was right too. Everything Sasha remembered about Dylan, just melted away.

**Cloe's College**

"Stiles High's halls were so not this complicated." Cloe said to Melanie. "Let's just get to our Film Making class," Melanie said. "The faster we get in the more time we can talk." "Okay." Cloe said. Cloe and Melanie went to their film making class.

"That was way past boring." Melanie said after class. "I know," Cloe said. "The last time a class was that boring was when I was in Mr. Del Rio's class in high school." "Was he that boring though?" Melanie asked. Just when Cloe was about to answer, she ran into a boy and fell down. "Watch-" Cloe said. She stopped because we was so cute. He had tanned skin, black eyes, and brown hair. He had on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "I'm sorry," he said helping Cloe up. "I had my mind on film making." "I'm taking a film making class now." Cloe said picking up her books. "Cool," the boy said. "I'm Joey by the way." "Nice to meet you," Cloe said. "I'm Cloe and this is Melanie." "Nice to meet you too," Joey said. "See ya around." "See ya." Cloe said. Joey walked off and Melanie and Cloe began to walk to their dorms. "He was cute." Melanie said. "I know," Cloe said. "He was very cute." "You forgot all about your ex-boyfriend didn't you?" Melanie asked sitting on her bed. "Yeah," Cloe said sitting on her bed. "I think I have." The girls went out to lunch.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like.


	4. Home For Christmas

Chapter 4: Home For Christmas

**4 Months Later(December 21st)**

**Quick Author's Note: The Bratz and their new friends have started hanging out a lot. So the Bratz' new friends will be joining them for Christmas. **

**Sincerely,**

**PrincessMelody12**

"I'm home." Cloe shouted once inside her house. "My baby's here." her mom said. She hugged her. Cloe hugged her dad and the rest of her family. "Cloe," Melanie whispered. "You have a huge house." "I told you I was loaded with cash." Cloe said. "Who are your friends?" her mom asked. "Oh," Cloe said. "Guys, this is Melanie and this is Joey, Mel and Joey, this is my mother and my father and that's the rest of my family." "It's nice to meet you all." said Joey and Melanie. "I'll show you guys where you'll sleep." Cloe said. Melanie and Joey followed Cloe up the stairs. "Here's your room Melanie." Cloe said. "This is cool." Melanie said putting her suitcase down. "Thanks." Cloe said. "Can I go into your room?" Melanie asked. "Yeah." Cloe said. Melanie went to Cloe's room. "And this is your room Joey." Cloe said. "This is awesome." Joey said. He gave Cloe a hug. "Thanks for the hug." Cloe said. She and Joey went to Cloe's room. Melanie was exploring Cloe's closet. "Mel," Cloe said. "What are you doing?" "You closet is huge." Melanie said. Joey and Cloe went into the closet. "Are these all of your things?" Melanie asked. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "My clothes had to go somewhere." "Kids," Cloe's mom called up the stairs. "Come down, the others are here." Cloe hurried down the stairs. Melanie and Joey followed. Cloe saw Sasha, Yasmin, and Jade standing there with huge grins on their faces. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said putting her arms around her friends. "I've missed you guys so much." "Me too," Jade said. "Bowie State is so weird." "Not as weird and UCLA." Cloe said. "My class at Virginia State is so boring." Yasmin said. "Florida State is weird." "But guess what," Jade said. "I met a total cutie." "So did I." Yasmin said. "Same here." Sasha said. "So did I." Cloe said. "You girls have some stuff to catch up on." Jade's mom said. "We have to introduce our friends." Sasha said. "Okay," Cloe said. "Melanie and Joey, this is Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin, girls, this is Melanie and Joey." "Hello." Melanie said. "My turn," Yasmin said. "Stephanie and Charlie, this is Jade, Sasha, and Cloe, girls, this is Stephanie and Charlie." "Hi." Stephanie said. "Now me," Sasha said. "Katie and Collin, this is Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin, girls, this is Katie and Collin." "Nice to meet you." Katie said. "Me," Jade said. "Shana and Steven, this is Cloe, Sasha, and Yasmin, girls, this is Tyler and Shana." "Nice to meet ya." Shana said. "We didn't forget eachother's nicknames did we?" Yasmin asked. "No Pretty Princess." Cloe said. "Angel's right." Sasha said. "We can never forget eachother's nicknames Bunny Boo." Jade added. "I know Kool Kat." Sasha said. The girls laughed. "How's film making classes?" Yasmin asked. "Boring," Cloe answered. "Journalism?" "Beyond boring." Yasmin answered. "What about fashion design Kool Kat?" Cloe asked. "In between," Jade said. "What about music mixing Bunny Boo?" "It's pretty cool," Sasha said. "I've mixed some cool tunes so far." "Can we hear them?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "After dinner." "Dinner time." Jade's mom said. Everyone went into the dining room and ate dinner.

"I've made little movies so far though." Cloe said taking a sip of her soda. The girls were up in her room, waiting for Dylan, Cameron, Koby, and Eitan to show up. They were also listening to some on Sasha's music mixes. "Can we see the movies?" Katie asked. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "After we get done listening to Sasha's totally hot music mixes, it's really just stuff that happens around the dorms, lounges, and the campus." "Yasmin," Jade said as Yasmin looked up from the book she was reading. "Can't you put down a book for ten minutes?" "No," Yasmin answered laughing. "I love to read, that's why I want to be a journalist." "Have you written anything so far?" Shana asked. "A few poems," Yasmin answered. "I'll read them to you guys later." "Cool." Sasha said. The doorbell rang and Cloe went downstairs to get it. She opened it and saw Cameron, Koby, Dylan, and Eitan standing there. "Hey Angel." Cameron said. "Hi." Cloe said as she hugged each one of the boys. "How's college?" Dylan asked as he and the boys followed Cloe up the stairs. "Fine," Cloe answered. "I've made short films so far." She opened her bedroom door and the girls and other boys looked up. "Hey guys." Yasmin said. The girls hugged the boys. "College rocks so far." Sasha said. "Oh crap," Cloe said going through her backpack. "I left my stuff at my dorm." "Go and get them," Sasha said. "UCLA is only two hours away from here." "I'll be back." Cloe said getting her keys and putting on her coat. "I'll go with you." Cameron said getting his coat. "Come on." Cloe said. She went outside, got into her car, and drove off. "I need to run home and get my poems too," Yasmin said. "I'll be back too." "Bye." everyone said. Yasmin got into her car and drove off down the street.

"I got them." Cloe said after she had gotten her stuff back at her dorm. "Why do you stay in the dorms," Cameron asked. "UCLA is only two hours away from Stilesville." "I'm lazy," Cloe said. "I don't feel like driving back home everyday." "Point taken." Cameron said. Cloe pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street. "So how's your college?" Cloe asked. "Pretty good," Cameron asked. "I've already started small engineering jobs." "Cool." she said. "What about you?" Cameron asked. Before Cloe could answer, her cell rang. She opened it up and said, "Hello?" "Angel, where are you?" Sasha asked. "I just left UCLA, why?" Cloe said. "Hurry back," Sasha said. "It's Yasmin, she's been in a terrible car accident." Cloe heart dropped to her stomach. "I'm on my way." Cloe said. She snapped her phone shut. "Who was that?" Cameron asked. "Sasha," Cloe said with tears running down her face. "Yasmin's been in a car accident." "Which hospital is she at?" "Stilesville General Hospital," Cloe said. "We gotta hurry." Cloe and Cameron hurried back to Stilesville.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like it.


	5. The Hospital

Chapter 5: The Hospital

"Sash." Cloe said as she and Cameron ran into the hospital's emergancy room doors. "Angel," Sasha said. "Thank goodness you're here." Cloe saw Dana, Fianna, Nevra, and Meygan too. "Is she okay?" Cloe asked. "The doctor said they don't know if she's gonna be okay or not." Jade answered. "What happened?" "She was coming back and she stopped for the light," Meygan explained."Then a car smashed into the back of her which pushed her into the intersection then a car smashed right into the side of her, the driver side." Cloe nearly fainted. "Where's the driver of the car that smashed into the back of her." "There." Nevra pointed. Cloe turned and saw a boy that looked like he was about a year older than her, sitting in the chair. "You hurt my friend." Cloe said taking off her earrings. "Don't Angel." Sasha said holding Cloe back. "I'm sorry," the boy said. "I didn't mean too." Cloe was getting mad. "Calm down Cloe," Nevra said. "Here comes the doctor." Cloe went over to Yasmin's mom and hugged her. "I'm sorry," the doctor said. "But, we did everything we could, we couldn't save Yasmin though, she's gone, I'm sorry." Yasmin's mother fell down into the chair and began to cry. The girls started crying too. Cloe couldn't hold back anymore. She headed straight for the boy and began punching him. "My friend is gone all because of you." she said crying. "Stop Cloe." Sasha said. It took her, Jade, Meygan, Dana, Fianna, and Nevra to get Cloe off. "She's breathing!," one of the doctors shouted. "We got her, we got her back." Yasmin's mother jumped up, crying tears of joy now. "Yasmin's okay." Sasha said, crying tears of joy also. All of the girls were crying tears of joy now. "You can see her in an hour." the doctor said. Everyone just sat in the waiting room.

"Come on in," the doctor said after an hour. "She's watching TV." He led everyone into the hospital room. Yasmin was sitting up, watching The Best Years. "Yasmin." Cloe said. "Hi," Yasmin said. "Please don't touch me, I'm in a lot of pain." "You okay now?" her mom asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "But as soon as I get out of here, I'm gonna beat the snot out of the freak who ran into the back of me." "Don't worry sweetheart," her dad said. "I got a good lawyer, we're gonna sue him." "Thanks dad," Yasmin said. "Air hug." Everyone laughed, even Yasmin. The guy that ran into the back of Yasmin came in. "Hey," Yasmin said. "You're the guy who ran into me." "Yeah," the guy said. "I'm sorry." "Sorry's not gonna pay my medical bills, but you are." Yasmin snapped. "Yes I will." said the guy. "After we take you to court." her dad said. "Okay sir." the guy said. "Now get out." Yasmin's mother said. The guy left and Yasmin got mad. "I'm gonna kill him." Yasmin said. "No you won't," Charlie said. "You're too nice to do that." Eitan got a little jealous. "Hey Eitan," Sasha whispered. "Jealous?" Eitan kicked Sasha in the leg. "Ow." she whispered. "One person can stay with her tonight." the doctor said. "I'll stay." Charlie said. "He can stay." Yasmin said. Everyone agreed to Charlie staying with Yasmin for the night. "We'll see ya in the morning sweetheart." her dad said. He mother gave her a kiss on the forhead. "Bye." Yasmin said. "Bye." everyone said. Everyone left and Charlie said, "How ya feelin'?" "Fine," Yasmin said. "I'm still hurting a little, but I'm fine." "This room is pretty huge." Charlie said sitting on the comfy chair beside Yasmin's bed. "It is huge," Yasmin said. "Then again, this is one of the biggest and best hospitals in Stilesville." Charlie laughed. "You're really funny." he said. "I know." Yasmin said. A doctor came in and asked, "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" "No." Charlie and Yasmin answered together. "Okay." the doctor said. "When can I go home?" Yasmin asked. "I was getting to that," the doctor said. "Since you only broke your arm, you can go home tomorrow, but I want you to stay out of school for two weeks so I'm gonna give your mom a note tomorrow." "But I can fly back to the school right?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," the doctor answered. "I just don't want you to go to class, you can stay in your dorm room and get a friend to take the notes for you." "Okay." Yasmin said. "Okay then," the doctor said. "See ya in the morning." Yasmin and Charlie waved bye and then Charlie said, "I'm tired, so I'll let you get some rest." "Okay." Yasmin said. She lay back in the bed and drifted off to sleep. Charlie went to sleep also.

"This is hilarious." Yasmin said the next morning. She had taken her bath so she was sitting up on her bed, dressed and ready to go home, watching TV. Charlie had went downstairs to the lobby to greet Yasmin's parents. The nurse came in and saw her sitting there. "You can understand that," the nurse asked. "The sound is so low." "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I've seen this episode a zillion times." "Okay," nurse said. "The doctor will be in here in a minute to take you down to another room to get your cast on." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Thanks." "Bye sweetie." the nurse said waving bye. Yasmin waved bye. A few minutes later, Charlie entered the room with Yasmin's parents. "Ready to go?" her mom asked. "Almost," Yasmin said. "The doctor has to come in and put my cast on." "Okay." her dad said. The doctor came in and said, "Come on girly, let's get this cast." Yasmin followed the doctor. Her parents and Charlie were right behind her. "It might hurt a little," the doctor said once inside the room. "Just don't cry." Yasmin laughed. The doctor put the cast on Yasmin's arm. "Here we are," the doctor said. "You have to keep it on for 6 weeks." "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'm ready now." "Let's go," her dad said. "I know you're hungry." "Yeah." Yasmin said. Yasmin left the hospital and went home.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like.


	6. Back at College

Chapter 6: Back at College

**January 21st**

**Jade's College**

"I wish Yasmin would answer her cell phone," Jade said to Shana that Friday morning. "I wanted to make sure that she was alright." She and Shana were in their dorm room, listening to Jade's new CD. "I'm sure she's okay." Shana said. "I just wanna make sure." Jade said. Her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?" "Hi Kool Kat," Yasmin said. "Were you callin' me?" "Yeah," Jade answered. "Just checkin' in to make sure you're okay." "I'm fine," Yasmin said. "Stephanie, Charlie, and I have been hanging out." "Oh," Jade said. "Me and Shana are here listenin' to my CD." "I just brought your CD today." Yasmin said. "Thank you Yasmin." Jade said. "No problem," Yasmin said. "Anything for my J-Girl." "Don't call me that," Jade said. "That's Dylan's job." She laughed. Yasmin laughed too. "Okay Kool Kat," Yasmin said. "I'll holla at ya later." "Bye." Jade said. She snapped her phone shut. There was a knock at the door. Jade opened it and saw Tyler standing there. "Hey." Jade said. "Hey J, hey Shana." Steven said. "Hi." Shana said. "Come on in." Jade said. Tyler came in and Jade closed the door. "What CD are you guys listening to?" Tyler asked. "J-Girl, by Jade." Shana answered. "You're a singer Jade?" Tyler asked turning toward Jade. "Yeah," Jade answered. "I'm working on a new album now, I'm calling it, I don't know accually." Shana and Tyler laughed. "So guys," Tyler said. "Wanna go and grab a cappuccino?" "Sure." the girls answered. Shana and Jade got their purses and then everyone left.

"So is the paparazzi always in your face?" Tyler asked Jade. The girls and Tyler were sitting at a table in Starbucks, drinking cappuccinos. "It seems like it," Jade said. "When my first album came out, I couldn't even go to the mall with my friends in peace." "Whoa," Shana said. "I'd be crazy." Just when Jade was about to say something else, a family of four came over to their table. "Yes?" Jade asked. "Excuse me," the woman said. "But could we please have your autograph Jade?" "Sure." Jade said taking the pen. She autographed the pads. "Thank you." said the girl. "Okay." Jade said. The family walked off and Jade said, "And I'm always giving out autographs." "I feel totally bad for you." Shana said. "Shut up." Jade said playfully hitting her on the arm. Tyler, Shana, and Jade finished their chat.

**Yasmin's College**

"It totally sucks having a broken arm." Yasmin said. Yasmin and Stephanie were sitting in their dorm room, working on their papers. "I'm almost done." Stephanie said. "So am I." Yasmin said. "Hey," Stephanie said still typing away on her laptop. "Do you like Charlie?" "Is it obvious?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Stephanie said. "I know you like him, I've seen his name all over your sketch pad, with little hearts around it." "Why were you in my stuff?" Yasmin asked saving her paper to her floppy disk. "Because," Stephanie said. "I wanted to see if you had the notes for class the other day." "I'm done." Yasmin said. "So am I." Stephanie said saving her paper to her floppy disk. "Now let's finish this conversation." "Tell him that you like him." Stephanie said. "No," Yasmin said. "Did you see how my ex-boyfriend was looking at him when he had his arm around my shoulders, talk about jealousy, if that boy becomes my boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend will so not want to be near me anymore." "And you care about that why?" Stephanie said. "Eitan's been my friend for so long, that's why we broke up before I came here," Yasmin said. "We wanted to be friends, just like old times." "But, he might not be jealous." Stephanie said. "I know Eitan wants me back, he just won't admit it, I know he's jealous." Yasmin said. "Yasmin, listen to yourself," Stephanie said. "He might be jealous, but you don't need to let that stop you, you need to move on." "You're right Steph," Yasmin said. "You're so right." She went over to Stephanie and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for the advice." she said. There was a knock at the door. Yasmin got up and opened it. She saw Charlie standing there. "Hi Charlie." she said shyly. "Hey," Charlie said shyly. "Hey Steph." "Hey." Stephanie said. "Come in." Yasmin said. Charlie came in and sat down on Yasmin's bed. Yasmin sat down beside him. "Yasmin," Stephanie said. "Come here." Yasmin went over to Stephanie. "What?" she asked. "I'm going out the room for a sec," Stephanie explained, whispering. "It's your chance to tell him." "Okay." Yasmin whispered back. "I'm going out to grab a candy bar." Stephanie said. "Okay Steph," Charlie said. "See ya." Stephanie left and Yasmin said, "So, what do you want to talk about?" "I don't know." Charlie answered. "Oh," Yasmin said. "I just remembered, thanks for staying with me at the hospital." "You don't have to thank me," Charlie said sitting down beside Yasmin. "It was my pleasure." "Okay." Yasmin said. They sat in silence for a minute and then Yasmin said, "Listen, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Charlie asked. "Uh, okay," Yasmin said. "Don't freak, but I really like you, a lot." Charlie was surprised. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said getting up. "I'm sorry." To her surprise, he grabbed her hand and said, "It's okay, because I like you a lot too." "Really?" Yasmin asked as Charlie got up. "Yeah." Charlie answered. To her surprise, he gave her a kiss on the lips. Stephanie walked in and said, "Now that's love." The new couple spun around and Yasmin said, "Shut up girl." "I'll see ya later." Charlie said. He left the room and Stephanie closed the door. "Now don't you feel better?" With her free arm, Yasmin threw a pillow at Stephanie. "I'm serious." she said laughing. "Yeah acually, I do feel better." Yasmin said. "That's great," Stephanie said. "And now you and Charlie are an offically a couple." She gave Yasmin a hug. "Come on Steph," Yasmin said getting her purse. "Let's go and get a smoothie, my treat." "Cool." Shephanie said. She got her purse and then she and Yasmin left.

**Cloe's College**

"Bye Yas." Cloe said. She snapped her phone shut. "That was Yasmin?" Melanie asked. "Yeah." Cloe answered. "Is she okay?" Melanie asked. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "She's fine, she said that her arm still hurts and the medication that she has to take makes her sleepy, but she's okay." "Cool." Melanie said. "Man," Cloe said. "I have film makers block." "Well," Melanie said. "You could make a movie about the lives on college students, you could interview other college students, I could be your assistant, we could make a really cool movie." "We have a movie making project anyway," Cloe said. "So, what the heck, let's do it." "Awesome." Melanie said. She slapped Cloe's palm. There was a knock at the door. Cloe opened it and saw Joey standing there. "Hi." she greeted. "Hey Cloe." Joey said. He said hi to Melanie too. "I still can get over your house," Melanie said to Cloe. "It's huge." "I know." Cloe said writing madly on a piece of paper. "What ya writin'?" Joey asked. "Interview questions for me and Mel's video project," Cloe said still writing. "We're gonna interview other college students and see what it's like for them." "Wouldn't you guys know," Joey said. "You do go here ya know." "I know," Cloe said. "But it's kinda cool here for me and her, we want to see what it's like for other students." "Good point." Joey said. Cloe's cell rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Angel," a voice said. "It's Cam." "Hey Cam," Cloe said. "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Cameron answered. "I'm on my way back to my dorm, I just left work." "Oh," Cloe said. "I'm just hangin' with Mel, we're comin' up with ideas for our video project." "Awesome," Cameron said. "Hey, maybe when we see eachother again, wanna have a motorbike race, just like when we were fourteen?" "That sounds cool," Cloe said getting butterflies in her stomach. "I'll see ya when we all come back home." "Later Angel," Cameron said. "Good luck on your project." "Thanks," Cloe said. "Bye Blaze." "You haven't called me that in a long time." Cameron said. "Just like you haven't called me Angel." Cloe said laughing. "Bye Angel." Cameron said. "Bye Blaze." Cloe said. Cloe snapped her phone shut. "Cameron?" Melanie asked. "Yeah." Cloe said. She began to think about him. How they used to always be shy around eachother, how they used to always sit beside eachother on field trips or on the plane when they girls were on tour, how he always stuck up for her and was always there for her. "Cloe." Joey said. Cloe flipped back to reality and asked, "What?" "You okay?" Joey asked. "Yeah," Cloe answered. Cloe, Mel, and Joey finished talking.

"Mornin' Mel." Cloe said the next morning. It was Saturday morning. "Hey Cloe." Melanie said. Cloe started thinking about Cameron again. She was starting to think that she wanted him back. "Let's go and get some breakfast." Cloe suggested. "Okay." Melanie said. She and Cloe got their purses, then left to get some breakfast.

**Sasha's College**

"Bye D-Man." Sasha said. She snapped her phone shut. She had been talking to Dylan for the past hour. "Hey Sasha," Katie said. "Wanna work on our music CD project, we can mix together all kinds of tunes." "Sure," Sasha said going over to Katie who had her laptop in her lap. "What ya got so far?" "This." Katie said pushing the button. Music came out of the speakers on the sides of the laptop. "This is hot," Sasha said. "It's kinda mixed with R'n'B and Jazz, so let's add, pop." "Coming up." Katie said. She added some pop to the music. "Awesome." Sasha said. "Now that's cool." Katie said. She saved the mix and closed her laptop. "What now?" she asked. "I don't know," Sasha said. "We could always go to the CD shop." "Let's go." Katie said. The girls went to CD World.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	7. New & Old Relationships

Chapter 7: New & Old Relationships

**Cloe's College**

"Melanie," Cloe said. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class." Cloe and Melanie were in their dorm room. Melanie was getting her stuff. "Hold on Cloe." Melanie said. She put one last thing in her bag then said, "Ready to go." "Let's go." Cloe said. The girls walked out and too their class.

"Oh my gosh," Melanie said. "We got an A+, an A+!" "I didn't think we were gonna get such a great grade." Cloe said. "Me neither." Melanie said. The girls kept walking until a voice said from behind, "Wait up guys!" The girls turned and saw their brown-haired friend, Joey, racing up toward them. "Hey Joey." Cloe said. "Hey Joey." Melanie said. "Hey guys," Joey said. "How was your class today?" "We got an A+." Cloe said. "That's great." Joey said. "What did you get on your paper?" Cloe asked. "A B+." Joey answered. "That's great too." Melanie said. Cloe unlocked the dorm room door and went inside. Joey and Melanie followed. "Cloe," said the dorm adviser, Samantha, as Cloe turned around. "Letter for you." "Thanks Sam." Cloe said. She took the letter and closed the door. "Who's it from?" Melanie asked. "It's from Roxxi and Phoebe," Cloe said puzzled. "They moved away from Stilesville, like, seven years ago." "How did they get your address?" Joey asked. "I have no idea," Cloe said. "But's let's see what it says." Cloe opened the letter and began to read aloud. The letter read:

_Dear Cloe,_

_Well, this is our first letter since we moved away seven years ago. Sorry we haven't written much. I've been busy trying to patch things up between me and the rest of CRASH, and Phoebe's busy with her own group. They have an audition soon. Anyway, how's your college? I talked to Yasmin a couple days ago. She said that she was fine and so were you guys. I miss you guys so much. I heard about Sasha going out with Dylan for a little while. I never thought that they would be compatible. None of us did. I also heard about Meygan's new boyfriend. Sounded like he was cool. I heard about Fianna and J.C. Sounds like their fine. What about you and Cam? Am I gonna have to fly in for a wedding soon? Hope so. Well, later._

_Miss you much, TTYL,_

_Phoebe and Roxxi_

_a.k.a._

_Sugar and Spice_

Cloe folded the letter back up and put it on the nightstand. She pulled out her laptop and went straight to her inbox. She had 445 unread messages in her inbox. She opened up the inbox folder and saw another message from Roxxi and Phoebe. She read the message and immediately replied. She saw a message from Yasmin so she opened it. "Yasmin hasn't sent me an e-mail in a while." she said. Melanie and Joey gathered around Cloe to read Yasmin's e-mail. Cloe began to read the e-mail aloud. The message read:

_Dear Angel,_

_How have you been lately. Guess what? Cameron called me yesterday and said that he was coming to see me for some reason. I wonder why. If you're reading this, don't you wonder too? Anyway, have you talked to Meygan lately? She said to me that she and her new boyfriend, Robert, are so happy together. She said that she never had that much happiness with Bryce, Bryce just helped her get over the death of Kayla. Anyway, what's up with you? I'm cool over here. I miss you and everyone so much. I talked to Jade a couple days ago. She says that if I talk to you sometime soon, to tell you hi. So from her, hi. Anyway, I gotta go. Me and Stephanie are going shopping for the perfect outfit for her date tonight. I'll see you when we come back home. Later!!!!!!_

_XOXO_

_Pretty Princess_

Cloe sent a reply and closed her laptop. "You're friends are so sweet." Joey said. "I know," Cloe said. "But I wonder what Cameron wants to see Yasmin for, I mean, they used to date, but they broke up after graduation." "Maybe he still likes her." Melanie said. "Maybe," Cloe said getting a little jealous. "It'll be cool if they get back together." "Let's go out for a snack." Joey suggested. "Alright." Cloe said as she and Melanie got their purses. They all left the room.

**Yasmin's College**

"I wonder why Cameron wants to see me." Yasmin said. "I do too," Stephanie said. "He might wanna start going back out with you." "I don't think so." Yasmin said. There was a knock at the door. Yasmin opened it and saw Cameron standing there. "Hi Cam." Yasmin said giving him a hug. "Hey Yas," Cameron said coming in as Yasmin closed the door. "I had to see you." "I wanna know why you had to see her." Stephanie said. "Nice to see you too Steph." Cameron said. "Whatever," Stephanie said. "I'll be back, I'm going to get a cappuccino, want one?" "I do." Yasmin said. "French Vanilla." Stephanie said. "You really know me." Yasmin said. Stephanie got her purse and left. "What brings ya here Cam?" Yasmin asked. "Well, I've been thinkin' about ya, a lot," Cameron said taking her hands. "I was wrong for breaking us up, I was totally wrong, I love you a lot, and I wanna be with you, very much." Yasmin looked into Cameron's eyes. "I love you too Cameron," Yasmin said. "But me and Charlie are sorta, forget Charlie, he never really tells me that he loves me anyway, I wanna be with you too." Cameron kissed her. While he was kissing her Charlie walked in and caught them. "Yasmin." he said. Yasmin jumped up and said, "I can explain." "Who are you?" Charlie asked. "I'm Cameron." Cameron said. "You're kissing my girlfriend." Charlie said. "Oh yeah," Yasmin said. "We're done Charlie, I can't forget about Cameron." "Fine then," Charlie said. "I just won't go to the premiere with you." "Don't care." Yasmin said. "Whatever." Charlie said. He stormed out of the room and Cameron said, "You guys are no where near being compatible." "I know." Yasmin said. She gave Cameron a hug and then asked, "How are you gonna get back ODU by tomorrow?" "Next surprise," Cameron said. "I transfered here." "Yay!" Yasmin squealed. She hugged him tight. "You are really happy aren't you?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "My boyfriend is back with me again, and now you're really close." Stephanie walked in and saw them. "Couple again?" she asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "And I think that this time, it really is forever." "Well that's sweet," Stephanie said. "Now if you'll excuse me." She pulled off her t-shirt and jeans to reveal a skirt and tube top. She pulled on her high heel sandals and styled her brown hair into the pony tail. "You are really ready." Yasmin said. "Yeah." Stephanie said. She went out to the lounge. "I'm gonna go get my dorm room set up." Cameron said. He gave Yasmin a kiss. "Later." Yasmin said. "Later." Cameron said. He left and Yasmin closed the door. She sighed. She was just really happy that her boyfriend was back in her life, he had transfered colleges to be near her, she was just really happy. She pulled out her laptop and went to her inbox. She clicked on the button that said Send A Message. She typed in Cloe's e-mail address and started typing. She typed:

_Dear Cloe,_

_Oh my gosh, guess what? Cameron came and now, we're back together. He transfered colleges just to be near me. He's so sweet isn't he? I think that this time, we really will be together forever. Anyway, what's up with you? I'm doing great. I hate going to class, but like it here. I can't wait until I graduate. What about you? Well, gotta go. Later!_

_XOXO_

_Yasmin_

Yasmin sent the message off to Cloe and then closed her laptop. She lay back on her bed and went to sleep.

**Jade's College**

"Shana," Jade said putting on earrings. "I don't know about this, I mean, college parties have lots of alcohol at them, and that's dangerous." "Live a little Jade," Shana said brushing her hair. "We won't even drink, we'll just hang." "We can't be out to late," Jade said. "I gotta get up early in the morning to go to the recording studio." "I promise we won't be out late." Shana said. "Okay." Jade said. The girls left and went to the party and partied hard.

_"And I'm awake on this, Rainy Day and I'm." _sounded Jade's phone. "Oh gosh." Jade said sittting up. She picked up her phone, flipped it open, and turned it off. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, took a bath, and got dressed. She left Shana a note and then left.

_"Gonna Rock It."_ Jade sang. She was in the recording studio now, working on her fifth studio album. "That was awesome Jade," her manager, Julie, said. "You're gonna soar to the top of the music charts." "Thanks Julie," Jade said. "What did you think Mr. Fair?" Jade worked with Ron Fair, president of Geffen Records, also. She thought that he was really nice and he always gave her wise advice. "I thought that it was amazing," said Ron Fair. "I basically agree with Julie." "Awesome." Jade said. "Gladly you're not on air." Julie said. "I hope not." Jade said coming out from behind the glass. "Playback?" Julie asked. "Sure." Jade said. Julie played back the song. "I sound great." Jade said. "Then let's get back in there." Ron said. Jade got in there and recorded two more songs. After she was done, she headed back to the college.

"Back." Jade said once she was there and in her dorm. No one was there. "Shana." Jade called. No answer. "Sha sha." Jade called again. "Jade." said a voice from behind. Jade turned and saw Tyler. "Where's Shana?" she asked. "Shana," Tyler began. "Shana passed away." Jade's heart dropped to her stomach. "H-how?" she asked. "Too much alcohol last night at the party." Tyler said. "I thought she was sleeping." Jade said sitting down on her bed. "I know you did," Tyler said putting his arm around her. "But she wasn't." Jade buried her face into his shoulder and cried. She would never see her roommate and friend, ever ever again.

**Sasha's College**

"I'm so sorry Jade." Sasha said over the phone. "I have this totally new roommate now, she's too perky and very annoying." "Try to hang in there," Sasha said. "Later." "Later." Jade said. Sasha snapped her phone shut. "How's Jade holdin' up?" Katie asked listening to her Spice Girls Greatest Hits CD. "Fine," Sasha answered. "She hates her new roommate though." "Poor thing," Katie said. "Did they have the funeral?" "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Jade said that it was a lovely service, really sad, she said she cried a lot." "I feel sorry for her." Katie said. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sasha said. She opened the door and saw Collin standing there. "Hey C." she said. "Hey Sash," Collin said. "Hey Katie." "Hey." Katie said as Collin came in. Sasha closed the door. "I'm bored." Collin said. "I know what we can do," Sasha said. "Go to the movies." "Let's do that." Katie said. "Okay." Collin said. They all got up and left the room and went to the movies.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8(the final chapter) coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked.


	8. Graduation Day

Chapter 8: Graduation Day

3 Years Later

It's time for the Bratz to Graduate from college!

May 14th

**Cloe's College**

"And graduating, with a degree in Film Making, Miss Cloe Smith." said the dean of the university. Cloe stepped up onto the platform, careful not to trip over her graduation gown, and got her plaque. She shook the dean's hand and went to the otherside and got off. "We're graduating," Melanie whispered. "This is awesome." "I have my degree, that is really awesome." Cloe whispered. After the dean called everyone's name, he said, "Let's do it." "1-2-3." everyone counted. All of the students threw their caps up into the air. "We've done it," Cloe said. "We have officially graduated." She gave Melanie a hug. "I don't get a hug too." said Joey. "Oh yeah you do." Melanie said. She, Cloe, and Joey had a group hug. "Break it up kids." said a voice from behind. They all turned and saw Cloe's parents. "Mom and Dad." Cloe said hugging them. "We wouldn't miss this for the world sweetheart." her mom said. "Our girl is all grown up," her dad said. "She's 22 years old and has graduated from college." "With a degree in Film Making." Cloe added. "We gotta go and celebrate," Joey said. "And I have the perfect idea of what to do." "What?" Cloe asked. "Go to Red Lobster." "Let's go then." Melanie said. Joey, Melanie, and Cloe got into Joey's car and sped off.

**Jade's College**

"And graduating, with a degree in Fashion, Miss Jade Suarez." said the dean. Jade went up onto the platform and got her plaque. She shook the dean's hand and got off on the other side of the platform. "Happy now?" asked Tyler. "Yeah," Jade said. "I'm really happy, I just wish that Shana was here to see this." "She is here," Tyler said. "She's here in spirit, and we'll never forget about her." Jade did something that she had wanted to do for a long time. She kissed Tyler on the lips. "And I'll never forget that." Tyler said. He put his arm around Jade. She put her free hand over his. "I love you Jade," Tyler said. "And I always will." "I love you too." Jade said. After the dean called everyone's name, he said, "Throw your caps up in the air students." "Let's." Tyler said. All of the students threw their caps up into the air. "Let's go and celebrate." Tyler said. "To the mall." Jade said. She and Tyler left and went to the mall.

**Sasha's College**

"And with a degree in music making, Miss Sasha Johnson." said the dean. Sasha went up onto the platform and got her plaque and shook the dean's hand. She got off on the other side and Katie said, "I can't believe that this day is actually here." "Neither can I," Sasha said. "I'm just really happy, and can't wait to see my friends." "Hey guys," said Collin as he walked up. "Can you believe that this day is here?" "No," Katie said. "I thought that I was on the path of quiting one time." "So did I," Sasha said. "I was gonna go back home and work at my dad's bookstore." "Your dad has a bookstore?" Collin asked. "Where else was I gonna work during the summer." Sasha answered. "Let's go out and celebrate the fact the we have officially graduated." Katie said. "Okay." Sasha said. They left the building and went to the nearest cafe'.

**Yasmin's College**

"And graduating, with a degree in Journalism, Miss Yasmin Montes." said the dean. Yasmin went up onto the platform and got her plaque. She shook his hand and went off on the other side. "Aren't you very happy now?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I'm so so so so so so happy." "You look like you are," Cameron said. "And now, you can work for a magazine, or a newspaper, or start your own magazine, anything you want to do." "You're right." Yasmin said. "I have a question though." Cameron said. He led her out of the huge auditorium. "What is it?" Yasmin asked. Cameron reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. It was actually a ring box. He got down on one knee and said, "Yasmin, I love you so much, you're smart, and nice, and super funny." Yasmin knew this moment would come soon. "Yasmin," Cameron continued. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and presented a ring. "Yes," Yasmin said. "Yes I totally will." "Really?" Cameron asked just to be sure. "Yes." Yasmin said nodding. Cameron put the ring on her finger and gave her a hug and kiss. "I love you too." Yasmin said. She and Cameron left the college.

**The End**

All of the Bratz girls finished college. Yay! They all moved to Los Angeles and did one big celebration concert.

Final chapter done. Read and Review. Hope you liked.


End file.
